


It Made Me An Angel

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [162]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Emergency Transformation, Gen, Most canon characters are safe, Toon Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Inspired by the Birth of Vision scene from Avengers: Age of Ultron.





	It Made Me An Angel

Henry, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie had all gotten out before things went south. Allison hadn't been so lucky. She had tried her best to survive, but Alice had gotten a lucky hit on her. Now she was down in the lowest levels of the studio, Bendy and Boris at her side as she lay injured on the floor. Seeing she most likely had no more than a few hours left, Bendy had made a suggestion.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Bendy."

"We gotta try," Bendy answered. "I can't let her end up another of Joey's victims."

"She already is," Boris argued. "Just 'cause she didn't get turned into a monster don't mean she ain't suffering."

Allison couldn't help but agree with the wolf on that one. She'd seen how Joey had made inky horrors out of the people who had stayed on. Worse, he'd driven Alice insane, which ultimately resulted in his death at the angel's hands. Bendy suspected that Joey had somehow come back in the form of the Ink Demon, and so he'd sent a letter to Henry (after promising not to involve any of the other survivors), feeling that if anyone could help, it would be Joey's one-time friend.

Even so, he and Boris needed all the help they could get.

"I'll do it."

Both Toons turned to look at her.

"Are you--are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm sure."

(BATIM)

Two pentagrams had been drawn on the floor, with Allison lying in one of them. In the other was a young woman with small horns, wearing a dress similar to Alice's. Her arms were folded over her chest, giving her a look of repose.

Holding the spell book he'd grabbed from the library, Bendy took a deep breath and began to chant. As the words echoed through the room, a soft glow surrounded Allison before coalescing above her into a sphere of light. The sphere floated over to the horned woman's body, hovered over her heart for a moment, then vanished inside her.

All of a sudden, she jolted, as if hit with electricity. Dropping the book, Bendy ran over, only to stop as she leapt to her feet. Boris raised his pipe, ready to attack if necessary, but Bendy held up a hand. Slowly, the woman looked around, down at her hands, then at the two of them.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning to face them. "That was...strange. Thank you."

Boris blinked, surprised by her voice. "Alice?"

"Not exactly," she said, looking at her hands. "I'm not entirely Allison Pendle or Alice Angel. You could say I'm a little of both."

"Doesn't matter," Bendy said. "What matters is whether or not you're gonna help us."

For a moment, there was silence. Then the woman spoke again.

"I don't want to kill Alice or the Ink Demon," she admitted. "They're both in terrible, terrible pain. But their pain will only cause others to suffer. So they must be destroyed--both of them. I may not be the Alice you knew, and I don't intend to replace her. But what Joey unleashed has gotten out of control, and we need to stop it."

Bendy and Boris nodded solemnly. They both knew that killing the woman who had once been their friend was a possibility, and while they didn't like it, they accepted it.

"You're right," Bendy said. "Once Henry gets here, we'll end this once and for all. Let's go--uh, what should I call you?"

"Call me...Allison Angel."


End file.
